Vehicle transmissions that employ more than one gearing ratio between an input and an output, may transition between various gear ratios by engaging and disengaging various clutches. The clutches may comprise alternating friction plates and separator plates that are configured to selectively couple two rotating elements (shafts, gears, etc.).